Annaliese Brightstar
Appearance Annaliese stands at 5'4" weighing in at 116 lbs, she has long flowing dark brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back, most often she has it pulled and tied up but will sometimes wear it down. Her eyes are a shade of dark brown. Most of the time she can be seen wearing things that are at the high point of fashion that remain just under what would be considered to be noble fashion. Early Life Growing up with only her father, she had a very strong relationship with her. Her mother had died in child birth leaving only her father and her. Her father never remarried which left only her and him. Often her father would read and/or sing to her each night to help her drift off to sleep. She lived a mostly normal childhood through her adolescence. She learned about her heritage from her father, what he had learned from her mother, he never kept any secrets from her. Growing into her teens she became more of a rebel which put a strain on her relationship with her father. During her time in school, she became popular working her way into any social group she wanted and learned how to manipulate others. By 18 she and her father were estranged so she ran away from home. Adulthood After running away she spent her time traveling around within Penrith, even though she did not have a home, she never lived uncomfortably. She used her charm and good looks to allow herself to live as comfortably as one can without a home. A few years later she started to have a dream of a forest. One she thought was nearby. So she set out, each night the dream would reoccur, every night for a year she saw more and more of the forest in her dreams. On the day that the dreams started at the end of her dream she saw a fey woman that she only knows as the "Archfey". When she woke up that morning she found herself in the forest she had been dreaming about. The forest itself was one of the ones in the Feywild. The Archfey had brought her to the wilds to give her a series of tests. It took her months to decipher and work her way through each test. At the end impressed with her dedication, and tatical leadership in the trials the Archfey decided to give Annaliese a sliver of her power. Giving her that power, she then sent the young woman to a school called Reallia a school of the Arcane which was an academy dedicated to the studies of how best to make use of magic and magical research sheltered between planes in a place out of the typical flow of time or space. It was there she learned how to harness and control the small amount of power she had recieved. As she managed to master the small amounts of power she had she feel more of the gift of the Archfae given to her. When Bahamut reached out to those with power, even though she was outside of the normal flow of time, she could still feel his call. When she did she answered it and found herself standing on the Mythpoint beach feeling confusion as the magics of the Feywild left her confused and missing parts of her memory. Category:Player Character